


Birthmarks

by S1rcus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a birthmark which will match with your soulmate. Well not everyone. Because there's one person who doesn't. This person is called Emma Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthmarks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I get to upload new chapters but I will try.
> 
> Please take a note about that English isn't my native language. And I would like you to point all the errors.
> 
> EDIT: Put the three chapters in one. 
> 
> I'm still working with next one but it's coming. I'm horrible at writing, I'm sorry but I haven't forgotten this one.

Emma has always been different. She didn't have family. She had spent most of her time in different families but she had got kicked out or she had ran away. But the most different thing in Emma Swan was that she didn't have a birthmark. 

Birthmark was something that everyone had. There was always a pair for a birthmark and you were supposed to find your pair.

But Emma didn't have one. And to her that meant that she was supposed to be alone. She was fine with it. She can live her life without her pair. 

Emma kept having short relationships but usually they ended because she didn't have her mark. People thought that she was weird and people who knew didn't trust her. That was the reason she tried to hide it. And also the reason why she moved a lot.

At the moment she was living in Boston in a small apartment. Today was her birthday and she had cupcake with a candle on her countertop. It was something that she did every year. She would lit the candle and make the same wish and head to the nearest bar after she had finished the cupcake and find someone who would make her feel something for a while.

She had just lit the candle when she heard a knock from the door. At first she thought that she had heard wrong but then it came again. She blew the candle and made her wish. 

I wish that I wouldn't be so alone.

She went to the door and opened it. She didn't see anyone and she was just about to shut the door when a small voice asked.

"Are you Emma Swan?"

Emma looked down and saw a little boy with brown hair. Emma just nodded.

"Hi, I'm Henry. I'm your son." He said smiling.

"I don't have a son." Emma responded straight away. She felt that she was missing something.

"Yes, you do. Can I come in?"

Emma just stepped a little bit backwards and Henry came in. She just stared the boy who was heading towards her kitchen. Emma's head was pounding. She really was missing something.

"Can I have this?" Henry asked and pointed Emma's cupcake.

Emma found herself nodding for a response. And then it hit her.

It can't be. It just can't.

"Um,Kid. How old are you?" She asked.

"Gonna be ten in few months." Henry answered mouth full of cupcake.

Okay now it did make sense. She had had a little bit more serious relationship with a guy about eleven years ago. She had gotten to jail for a couple of years and she had noticed that she was pregnant in the jail and also gave birth for her child in the jail. And she had given the baby up because she was in jail. She would've given the baby anyway. A baby would've not fitted in her lifestyle and she wasn't a motherly type anyway. But the adoption was a closed one. So this kid shouldn't know her. Less about where she lived.

Henry had already eaten the cupcake when Emma got her brain working again.

"So you coming?" Henry asked and stared hopefully at Emma. They were slowly walking towards the living room.

"Coming where?"

"Home of course." He said matter of factly.

"And where's that?"

"Storybrooke, Maine." Henry answered and smiled to her.

Emma had never even heard of it. Emma just thought that she could pack her stuff up and bring the kid home. Then she could leave and move somewhere else. Hoping that this kid would not find her next time.

"Sure." Emma said with a nod.

Henry's smile widened.

"Let me just pack some things up."

Henry nodded and sat on her sofa.

Emma went to her bedroom and packed her clothes and other important things in a duffle bag. Then she went to the bedroom window and opened it. She took a cigarette from her nightstand and lit it. This was a habit she was trying to get rid of but this situation didn't help her at all. 

Once she was finished. She took the duffle bag and went to the living room. Henry jumped up from the sofa.

"So you ready?" He asked.

"Yep. Let's go."

They went down the stairs of the building and entered her yellow bug. She started the car and started their way towards Maine.

~*~*~*~

###### 

~*~*~*~

Regina heard her phone ringing. She answered it with a quick look for the caller’s ID.

"Miss Blanchard, why are you calling me while I'm at work? Is Henry alright?" 

"Well, I um..."

"Miss Blanchard. The question wasn't that hard. Is my son all right?"

"Well, I don't know. He's not at school..."

"What do you mean? He left to school today normally."

"He's not at school. I thought that he was sick and that you forgot to inform me about it. Which is the reason why I'm calling."

Regina's heart started beating faster and her breathing labored.

"Well he's not!" She snapped. She took a deep breath. "Do you have any clue where he could be?"

"I wouldn't know, you're his mother."

"Well, I'm well aware of that. Good bye miss Blanchard." She ended the call before the other woman had time to say anything. 

Regina left the town hall in a rush. She just quickly said to her secretary that she didn't feel well. She went to the sheriff station as quickly as she could.

"Graham!" She called the sheriff when she stepped inside of the building. 

Graham stood up from his desk. 

"How can I help you Mayor Mills?"

"My son is missing." She was starting to hyperventilate. "I need you to find him."

"What!? Henry's missing?" When Graham saw Regina nodding, he approached the woman.

"Don't." Regina said quietly.

"What?"

"Don't touch me. Please. I just want you to find my son." She felt so broken without her son that her walls came down but she wasn't going to show that to people.

"I won't. I promise. But I want to take you home. I call for David and Ruby and ask them look for him. I can't leave you alone now."

Regina nodded and followed the sheriff.

~*~*~*~

###### 

~*~*~*~

Emma and Henry had driven half an hour in silence until Emma spoke.

"Kid, does your parents know where you are?"

"Mom." He just replied.

"What?" Emma asked with a quick look to the boy.

"I have just a mom. And no, she doesn't know."

"She doesn't know!? You need to call her she's probably really worried." Emma said and felt her heart tighten a little bit. She had done the same thing but she had left completely for few families. But it was different she had usually been just few weeks in those families.

"She's not. She's evil and she doesn't love me."

"I'm sure that she does. She's kept care of you for almost ten years. None of my parents did that."

Henry looked at her a long while after he spoke. "What do you mean?"

Emma took a long breath and shook her head. "Nothing kid."

Henry didn't look like he liked the answer Emma gave to him. But he didn't want to push Emma. He wanted that she would like her and stay in his life.

~*~*~*~

###### 

~*~*~*~

Regina was in her study with Graham. Graham was asking questions and she was trying to answer them as well as she could.

Ruby nor David had found anything and they still were looking for Henry. But Regina had this feeling that Henry wasn't in Storybrooke anymore. And that made her even more worried. And it was getting also dark already. She just hoped that her Little Prince would be okay.

~*~*~*~

###### 

~*~*~*~

Emma was finally making it towards her destination. She saw the town sign already. She looked to the passenger seat. Henry was asleep.

She nudged his shoulder. "Kid you need to wake up. I don't know your address."

Henry woke, yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh. We're here."

"Yes. Can you tell me where you live?"

"Just straight ahead. I'll tell you when you need to turn."

After a while. They were at the Mifflin Street.

"It's the big one."

" **THAT** one. Who are you?" Emma pointed the white mansion. Well at least the kid had better life. She could never had given anything like this for the kid. 

"Just the Mayor’s kid." 

" **Just** the Mayors kid."

"Yeah. Can we just get over it. I need to go to sleep."

"Yeah. Right."

Emma parked the car at the side or the road. She got out of the car first. Henry got out when she opened the door for him. Emma heard the door to open and brunette stepped out.

_Must be the Mayor._

Henry ran past her and past the brunette who seemed like she was waiting for a hug.

"I found my **real** mother." Was the only thing he said before he went inside of the mansion.

A man came behind the Mayor.

"I'll go speak to him."

The Mayor gave a little smile over her shoulder to the man. "Thank you Graham."

Then the man went inside.

Emma was looking the Mayor and when the Brunette looked at her their eyes met. Emma looked away. Her head was full of different thoughts.

"So, you're Henry's birth mother?"

_She's talking to me. Oh, she's **so** hot. Emma you need to keep this together. Even that Henry said that he didn't have a father doesn't mean that she doesn't have someone. And how could **she** be single. Emma she was talking to you and you need to respond for her._

"Hi." With a smile and a small wave was what came out of her.

_Emma was **that** the best you could do. I'm ashamed of myself._

The Mayor looked her blankly and then she smiled. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

Emma mind went blank and she just nodded and followed the Mayor inside the mansion.

~*~*~*~

###### 

~*~*~*~

Emma took the glass of apple cider from the mayor and followed her to her study. 

"Please, sit down." Emma sat down on a couch. The brunette sat on a couch opposite of hers and took a sip from her glass. "So do I need to be worried of you miss..."

"Swan, Emma Swan. And no the kid is yours. I'm leaving the town tomorrow and you don't need to worry about me anymore." Emma brought the glass to her lips and took a sip. "Is there a place I can stay for the night?"

"Yes. The Granny's Bed and Breakfast. You must have driven past it when you came here."

Emma nodded and took another sip.

"Well it was great to see that the kid is doing fine. I would've not given this good life for him." She gave a little smile to the other woman. "I should probably get going. Thanks for the cider."

"Yes, of course."

The mayor took the glass from Emma and followed her to the door.

"Keep taking good care of him... Sorry I didn't get your name."

"Oh, Regina Mills. And I will. Good night miss Swan."

"Good night Mayor Mills."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment. ;)


End file.
